


Целуй и беги

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Господь помоги, Неуместное использование...поведенческих расстройств?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Укради его кошелек.(И сердечко в придачу).
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	Целуй и беги

**Author's Note:**

> Идея: https://m.vk.com/wall-168563597_12174

Артём мог бы придумать тысячу и одно оправдание себе и тому, что он делает. Например, тяжело больная мама, которой срочно нужно дорогостоящее лечение. Отличное оправдание всем этим мелким, и не очень, кражам, а? Только вот больной маме вряд ли нужна матовая помада из МАСа — роскошного красного цвета на минуточку! — или горстка разноцветных скрепок со стола его коллеги по работе. Да и если уж говорить начистоту, то никакой больной мамы, слава богу, в помине нет, а Тёма просто законченный клептоман.

Нелепее не придумаешь, правда?

Вообще, если бы вы знали, как сильно Дзюба от этого страдает, то вы всенепременно бы расплакались. Потому что он действительно _страдает_ от этой своей мании, из раза в раз мучительно борясь с желанием утащить оставленную кем-то без присмотра зажигалку — блять, Дзюба, ты ведь даже не куришь, — снова и снова обещая себе, что это было в последний раз и что он больше ни-ни. Что с понедельника он обязательно начнет новую жизнь, где этим мелким, бессмысленным кражам не будет места.

Только вот этот долгожданный понедельник все никак не может наступить. Уже лет семь как. За это время у него дома скопилось столько бесполезного _хлама_ — которого ему, к слову, было бы совершенно не в тягость купить самому, — что он натурально не знает, куда ему весь его девать. Скрепки, зажигалки, резинки для волос — все это занимает добрых два ящика в комоде. А скоро, судя по всему, перекочует и в третий. Артём смотрит на всевозможные безделушки с непреодолимой тоской и снова обещает себе, что такого больше не повторится.

А потом видит до невозможности притягательный брелок на ключах у приехавшего из Италии Кокорина и, подобно вороне, утаскивает блестящую вещицу себе в гнездо.

И после долго-долго ненавидит себя за это.

— Блять, Артём, это ненормально, — ворчит Саша, ожидаемо находя пропажу у Тёмы в комоде. Нет, ему не жалко для друга брелка с Пизанской башней, как и горстки скрепок, и пары-тройки зажигалок, которые Дзюба утащил у него до этого, но сама по себе ситуация немало его _напрягает_. Пусть со стороны это все и кажется безобидным — никто ведь _всерьез_ не хватится потерянной пачки сигарет или заколки для волос, — но на деле все совсем-совсем _не так_. Он боится — _правда_ боится, — что в один прекрасный момент появится кто-то, кто, как и Саня, просечет фишку. Просечет, но молчать и не подумает. Оттого Кокорин не оставляет попыток вразумить друга, повторяя заезженное:

— Может, ты все-так обратишься к вра…

— Нет.

Кокорин стонет раздосадованно, взмахивая руками от бессилия. Ну вот что за упертый _баран!_ Неужели загреметь в тюрьму намного лучше, чем признаться в том, что ты болен?

_«Представь, блять, себе!»._

Саша злится на друга неимоверно, но больше ничего ему не говорит. А что _еще_ он может ему сказать? Ему остается лишь сверлить Дзюбу укоряющим взглядом, взывая к тёминому чувству вины, да возвращать мелочицу, которую Артём с непреодолимым упорством продолжает тащить к себе в карманы, их коллегам по отделу.

А что ему делать? Друг ведь.

Так продолжается еще два долгих месяца, пока в их отделе не появляется новый начальник.

Его зовут Игорь Владимирович Акинфеев, и он больше похож на модель, только-только сошедшую с обложки какого-нибудь влиятельного французского издания, нежели на человека, который на полном серьезе готов возглавлять бухгалтерию их фирмы. Да и вообще, глядя на их нового босса, Саша откровенно недоумевает, какого черта Акинфеев вообще забыл в этой шарашкиной конторе, потому что он производит впечатление не столько шикарного и успешного — хотя, и это тоже, — сколько _умного_ человека, который при желании мог бы найти место работы и… попрестижней, что ли.

Тем не менее, факт остается фактом, и Акинфеев, вступив в должность их нового начальника, сразу же зарабатывает статус жесткого, если не сказать деспотичного, руководителя, принявшись, что называется, наводить порядок в отделе, разбивая мимоходом девичьи сердца. Последнее он делает, скорее, неосознанно, не проявляя никакой заинтересованности — кроме сугубо профессиональной, разумеется, — к прекрасной половине их отдела. Это, впрочем, не особо мешает дамам и по сей день воздыхательствовать по Игорю Владимировичу — и вот что они все только в нем нашли? — а по выходным устраивать встречи фан-клуба его имени, место председателя которого можно было бы без раздумий отдать Артёму Дзюбе.

Ха-ха, вот _на это_ Саша с удовольствием бы посмотрел.

Честно говоря, Кокорин не сразу просекает, что к чему. А когда просекает, остается немало удивлен, потому что… _что, блять?_ Саша, очевидно, пропустил момент, когда его друг внезапно переметнулся в другую команду, потому что Артём смотрит на их нового босса как на сошедшего с Олимпа древнегреческого бога. Дзюба залипает на Акинфеева, бессовестно и беспощадно, месяца три кряду. Да еще с таким усердием, что на это время, кажется, даже забывает о своей маленькой мании.

И Саша как-то не знает — рад он этому или же в ужасе. Может быть, все вместе. Кокорин не ебет; он занимает позицию стороннего наблюдателя, решив, что лучше уж он будет наблюдать со стороны — нервы целее будут — за этой трагикомедией, своего апогея которая достигает, Артём с Сашей как сейчас помнят, двадцать седьмого декабря. В день новогоднего, мать его, корпоратива.

Вообще, Саша любит корпоративы — там всегда много алкоголя и красивых девушек, с которыми можно _пофлиртовать._ Тёма тоже их любит — ну, до того момента, как просыпается на утро и обнаруживает в карманах брюк пару-тройку спертых под шумок зажигалок и сомнительного вида браслетиков, приобретенных в ближайшем «Marmalato». Этот же корпоратив и вовсе обещает быть особенным — Артём уверен, — потому что он _знает,_ что непременно что-нибудь украдет.

И очень ~~хочет~~ боится, что это будет Акинфеев.

Дзюба мало что помнит — лишь то, что Кокорин пропадает под чужой юбкой в первый же час торжества, оставляя друга мрачно попивать шампанское в гордом одиночестве. Потом он переходит на коньяк и водку, а после — снова на шампанское. От пузырьков ему кружит голову, от количества выпитого — весело неимоверно. Дзюба плывет по импровизированному танцполу, периодически натыкаясь на таких же, как он, вдрабадан пьяных коллег.

Но ищет он только одного.

Игорь Владимирович трется у дальних столов с закусками, до ужаса красивый и возмутительно _трезвый_. Он расслабленно потягивает что-то из своего стакана — _огосподибоже,_ это что, _сок?_ — и равнодушно наблюдает за происходящим со стороны, явно жалея, что вообще сюда заявился.

Дзюба смотрит на Акинфеева, всего такого недоступного, и думает, что, наверное, действительно его сегодня украдет.

— Блять, Артём, — Тёма вздрагивает, когда рядом возникает подвыпившая Катя Герун. Язык у нее заплетается знатно — имя его она выговаривает только со второй попытки, — но глаза у нее при этом трезвые-трезвые, а взгляд — осознанный-осознанный, и Дзюба считает за благо к ней прислушаться. Что бы она там ни собралась ему сказать.

— Да-да, Екатерина?

— Либо ты его сейчас засосешь, либо я сама это сделаю, понял?

Повторять дважды не приходится: Артём переводит взгляд туда, где еще мгновение назад так пафосно стоял объект его обожания, но его, к тёминому большому разочарованию, уже и след простыл. Дзюба бешено вертит головой, пытаясь отыскать Акинфеева глазами, и высматривает того у дверей, ведущих в туалет. В голове внезапно мелькает мысль, что, возможно, идти за ним сейчас — не самая лучшая идея.

Но когда Артём прислушивался к голосу разума?

Может быть, самого Акинфеева Артём сегодня и не украдет, но поцелуй у него — точно.

На негнущихся ногах и знатно пошатываясь, Тёма гордо прокладывает себе путь к туалету. Народ расступается перед ним, как волны перед Моисеем, и совсем скоро Дзюба оказывается у заветной двери, которая, как по волшебству, открывается прямо перед его носом.

— Артём? — Игорь распахивает свои чудесные карие глаза удивленно, прежде чем до одури ~~влюбленный~~ пьяный Дзюба заталкивает его обратно. — Чего…

Акинфеев сдавленно ойкает, запнувшись не то о собственные ноги, не то о край раковины, в которую он так неудачно вписывается, когда Артём заталкивает его обратно в эту конуру, по иронии судьбы называющуюся туалетом. От падения его удерживает своими лапищами только Дзюба, пялящийся на Игоря, как баран на новые ворота. Он, судя по взгляду, понятия не имеет, какого черта ему _теперь_ делать, и вообще, еще чуть-чуть и он точно грохнется в обморок. В лучшем случае — на спину, в худшем — на Игоря.

_«Блять, блять, блять! Вот и что мне делать?»._

_«Ну, ты же хочешь его поцеловать?»._

_«Спрашиваешь!»._

_«Тогда хватай его за талию скорее!»._

— Дзюба, блять! Какого хе… — Акинфеев, еще мгновение назад полыхавший праведным гневом, осекается, когда Тёма, властно схватив его за талию, сначала резко впечатывает его в стену, а затем сам прижимается к нему всем телом.

В _этот_ момент Игорь давится воздухом.

_«Вот, молодец. Теперь засунь руки в его карманы»._

Дзюба послушно выполняет указание, не смея ослушаться — да и как вообще можно, когда тебе выпадает возможность полапать своего сверхсексуального босса за задницу?

_«Чудесно! А теперь укради его кошелек»._

_«Что? Зачем?»._

_«Ну, надо»._

Честно говоря, эта часть плана Артёму не нравится. Но он все равно, чисто машинально, нащупывает бумажник в кармане акинфевских брюк. В голове куча вопросов, начиная с _«каким образом в задний карман его брюк поместился чертов бумажник»_ и заканчивая _«нахуя ему бумажник на корпоративе»._ Но ни на один из них он ответа так и не получает, потому что в следующую секунду дверь распахивается и в и без того тесный для них с Игорем туалет — ну, Артём не знает, как Игорю, а ему тут ну _очень_ тесно — пытается втиснуться бухущий Кокорин.

При виде парочки, заставшей в такой весьма провокационной позе, Саша, кажется, вмиг трезвеет и, ойкнув сдавленно, спешит ретироваться.

Разрушил момент и съебал. Молодец, ничего не скажешь!

Артём и сам в одну минуту трезвеет, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. Он мучительно краснеет, упорно избегая взгляда _вообще-то-начальника_ , с невероятным интересом разглядывая неизвестного происхождения пятна — это что, кровь?! — на белом кафеле.

— Эм… ну, э-э… Да, — это, собственно, все, на что Дзюбу вообще хватает, прежде чем он позорно бежит с места преступления.

То, что в руках у него игорев кошелек, он понимает только когда выходит на улицу — проветриться и остыть. Остыть не получается. Получается только протрезветь. Быстро, резко, а самое главное — до конца.

Артём подвисает, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько времени уйдет у Акинфеева, прежде чем он поймет, что Дзюба увел у него кошелек.

А когда дверь на улицу резко распахивается, у него, если честно, вся жизнь перед глазами проносится.

— Дзюба, еб твою мать, это что у вас там было? — Сашу немного ведет влево — перебрал-таки, бедняжка, — и он хватает друга за руку, ища точку опоры.

— Не важно, что у нас было, главное — что мне будет, когда до Игоря допрет, что я спиздил у него бумажник! — огрызается Дзюба — не специально, правда! Он просто на нервах. У него, сука, мандраж.

И не надо его успокаивать!

— Ты спиздил у него _что_? — у Кокорина глаза на лоб лезут, а челюсть готовится в любую минуту отвалиться к чертям собачим. Взгляд у него прямо вот в одно мгновение становится настолько осознанным, что создается впечатление, что это не он вылакал полбара сегодняшним вечером. Саша смотрит Тёме в глаза долго и пытливо, и Дзюба прям слышит, как внутри Кокорин прямо-таки бьется в истерике, пытаясь придумать, что им теперь с этим делать.

От осознания того, что Саша не собирается бросать его в этой, с вашего позволения, _беде_ , у Артёма на глазах натурально наворачиваются слезы. Он смотрит на друга с непередаваемой благодарностью, а потом…

А потом они, не сговариваясь, съебывают с места событий так быстро, что только пятки их и сверкают.

Что сказать — ~~идиоты~~ гении мыслят параллельно.

Полночи парочка обдумывает варианты дальнейшего развития событий, а под утро решает сгонять в офис — оставить изъятую в порыве _недо_ -страсти вещицу в офисе босса. Мол, ошибку Артём осознал и решил исправиться.

У Дзюбы от одной только мысли, что там они совершенно неожиданно могут напороться на Игоря Владимировича, дрожат колени.

Мимо дремлющего вахтера они буквально ползут; Саша только и успевает молиться богу, чтобы он не решил проснуться внезапно, чтобы сходить в туалет. А Артём никому не молится. И ни на что не надеется. Он вообще как-то выпадает из реальности, проделывая все это почти что в состоянии аффекта. А череду праздничных выходных и вовсе проводит тревожно: тревожно нарезает салаты, тревожно жует оливье, запивая его шампанским — фу! — тревожно смотрит «Иронию судьбы» по телевизору.

На работу восьмого числа он тоже идет тревожно.

Весь день Дзюба только и делает, что избегает Игоря Владимировича, искусно сливаясь с окружением и изображая из себя предмет декора, стоит Акинфееву замаячить где-то поблизости. Он свешивает все походы к начальнику на недовольного и, очевидно, не до конца просохшего после долгих новогодних праздников Кокорина, усердно делая вид, что Артёма Дзюбы в штате сотрудников попросту не числится.

— Блять, Артём, с этим отчетом он вызвал к себе тебя, — ворчит Саша, принимая от Дзюбы очередную массивную папку. — Что я ему скажу?

— Что я ушел. Или уехал, — шепчет он, воровато оглядываясь. — А еще лучше, что я умер. Да, умер. Убедительно звучит, правда?

Кокорин крутит пальцем свободной руки у виска, но спорить не берется. И просьбу выполняет, бурча попутно, что Дзюба у него теперь в долгу.

Артём, в принципе, и не против.

Несмотря на все приложенные Тёмой усилия, Игорю Владимировичу все же удается загнать целый день бегающего от него работника в угол. Дзюбу он вылавливает в конце дня — вы не поверите, где именно! — в туалете.

Иронично, не правда ли?

— О, Дзюба, — Артём вздрагивает, расплескивая сточную воду на километры вокруг, когда слышит голос Акинфеева за своей спиной, — а ваш друг сказал мне, что вы умерли.

А он и умер. Вот прям здесь и сейчас.

— У него специфическое чувство юмора, — лепечет Артём, вытаскивая одну за одной бумажную салфетку, и остервенело вытирает ими руки, словно надеясь, что таким образом выкарабкается из крайне неловкой ситуации с наименьшими потерями.

— У вас, я смотрю, тоже, — раздается ироничный ответ, и Артём хмурится, не совсем понимая, к чему Акинфеев, собственно, клонит.

— Не совсем понимаю, к чему… _мхфм!_

Дзюба даже среагировать толком не успевает, когда Игорь, блять, Владимирович, буквально в два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, властно разворачивает его к себе и, толкнув Артёма к стене — ничего не напоминает, а, Тёмыч? — притягивает к себе за шею. А потом, блять, берет и _целует._ Резко, требовательно, грубо. Словно хочет показать, что начальник тут исключительно он.

Артём не смеет с этим спорить.

У Дзюбы от всего происходящего, честно говоря, подкашиваются ноги, словно он шестиклассница какая. Мозг отключается напрочь, и Артём сильно сомневается, что сможет выдать мало-мальски адекватную реакцию на происходящее. Потому что в голове полная каша, а на языке крутятся только невнятное _«господипожалуйстанеостанавливайся»_ и _«ещеразпожалуйстаумоляю»_.

Вот и как он до этого докатился?

Когда Игорь все-таки отстраняется, у Артёма перед глазами пляшут целые созвездия — от недостатка кислорода, вероятно, — и он силится сказать _хоть что-нибудь_ , но получается только промямлить неразборчивое _«Иг-горь Вла-а-а…»_. Акинфеев — гад ползучий! — самодовольно усмехается.

— Считайте, что это я так взимаю долги, — говорит он иронично, и дыхание у него, в отличии от дзюбинского, совсем-совсем не сбито. Хлопнув напоследок находящегося в пердынфарктном состоянии Тёму по плечу, Игорь Владимирович неторопясь покидает уборную. Словно ничего и не случилось.

Да правда что.

Артём выползает на свет божий только минут пять спустя. Он все еще находится в полнейшей, ну просто абсолютнейшей прострации, изо всех сил пытаясь осмыслить случившееся, и на негнущихся ногах идет к собственному рабочему месту.

На середине пути его вылавливает Кокорин.

— Ну наконец-то! Ты где был? — шипит он раздраженно, но оценив по шкале от одного до десяти — одиннадцать, сэр! — неадекватность друга, сменяет гнев на милость, спрашивая взволнованно: — Эй, у тебя все нормально?

— Я… Он… _Бля-я_ , — Дзюба бормочет еще что-то, пугая Сашу до усрачки, и прячет красное, как маков цвет, лицо в ладонях.

— Да что не так-то? — восклицает Кокорин рассерженно.

— Если я тебе расскажу, то ты мне не поверишь, — говорит, наконец, Артём — вполне осознанно и разумно. — Мне надо выпить чего-нибудь. И покрепче.

— До конца рабочего дня еще час.

— Крепкий кофе тоже звучит неплохо.

Дзюба шарит по карманам в поисках собственного бумажника и хмурится, когда не находит такового. Он, конечно, растяпа еще тот, но бумажник он всегда держит в переднем кармане брюк. Не мог же он…

Осознание обрушивается на него, подобно пыльному мешку из-за угла.

— Эй, Тём, хватит меня пугать, — тянет Кокорин настороженно, а Артём все никак не может оторвать взгляд от донельзя довольного Игоря Владимировича, вертящего в руках _тёмин_ бумажник.

— Охуеть, — шепчет он пораженно, вытаскивая руку из кармана и проводя ею по волосам растерянно. Саша наклоняется, поднимая выпавшую из штанов друга бумажку.

— У тебя тут… — он осекается, прочтя часть послания. Дзюба, уловив заминку, тут же поворачивается к другу, глядя вопросительно.

— У меня что? — спрашивает Артём, и Саша в ответ протягивает ему сложенный вдвое листок. В глазах у него пляшут бесенята, а на лице, красном-красном не то от смущения, не то от едва сдерживаемого смеха, расцветает улыбка.

— Читай, — булькает Кокорин сдавленно, и Тёма, нахмурившись, углубляется в чтение.

_«Долги я взимаю с процентами, если что. Думаю, твой бумажник — достойная награда за ожидание. Впрочем, я открыт и для других вариантов погашения долга. Как насчет встретиться сегодня в семь и обсудить данный вопрос за чашечкой кофе? ;)»._

Вот тут-то ноги у Артёма все-таки подкашиваются, и он плюхается в стоящее рядом кресло.

Игорь смеется.


End file.
